Grab It
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder gets the help he has been looking for. MSR


**Grab It**

**Rating: Teen. I guess. I dee kay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these hella-sexy characters. I wish I did though. I'm just a teenager who's obsessed with Mulder and Scully's relationship, wishing I could find a guy like Mulder to love me forever.**

**Summary: Mulder gets the help he has been looking for.**

**A/N: Yeah. So... this is something I came up with one late, late night while talking to my co-worker. Oh, good times.**

**MULDER'S POV!**

* * *

I knew I had her. So what was stopping me? I had always been the one to break the rules, so why was this so different?

Ya' know... sometimes in the movies? When like, those two figures appear on your shoulder and one is the good thoughts while the other is just nagging you to go on with the bad? Well that's what I almost had going on.

Except my little shoulder things weren't exactly Jesus and Satan.

No, no. These were little Mulder's. The good dressed in a formal suit while the other stood on my shoulder with nothing but a white bath towel wrapped around his waist- my waist... our waist?

I shook my head.

_'Jump her bones, Mulder. Look at that sweet ass,'_ the evil one said.

_'Now, now, Mulder. Be reasonable. She is your partner. You must respect her,'_ the angel-like Mulder fought back.

_'Yeah. Respect. Get on your hands and knees and respect that ass!'_ It almost started to drool on my shoulder. _'Just look at the way it moves in that skirt. Day-um!'_

Yes, I was walking behind my partner. We were retreating back into our hole, never to be seen walking among our fellow agents unless summoned out from our darkness. Scully had always been good with people, me... not so much.

I knew what they were worth. I knew what the people upstairs were really like.

_'Grab it,'_ the evil one persisted.

_'Do not grab it. It is an invasion of space. How would you like if your partner just decided one day to grab your behind?'_

_'He'd love it. He knows he'd love it.'_

_'I asked him, not you.'_

_'But I am him, dipshit. So take that harmonica thing or whatever it is and shove it up your-'_

_'Ah, but what is she doing now?'_

_'WHOA, BABY! Ohh, she knows what I like!'_

I shook my head again. What the hell were these things?

"Will you shut up already," I muttered under my breath. Scully looked up from her current position, bent over at the waist and fixing her stockings that had managed to bunch in her heels. We were in the safety of the elevator now, so I had no uninvited male's watching the love of my life's backside. All just for my viewing pleasure.

"What was that, Mulder?"

"Ah, nothing. Just... I remembered something."

"Oh..." After adjusting her stockings and slipping her heels back on, she straightened up and rolled her head to one side, then the other.

_'Push that sweet body up against the elevator. NOW!'_

_'No, Mulder! Be patient. All good things come to those who wait.'_

_'Now that is a load of bull. How long has this man waited? Seven years. I say he's waited long enough. He's been a good boy. Go get her, tiger.' The_ evil one gasped when Scully let out a throaty moan, her eyes slipping shut as she massaged the back of her neck with one hand. _'Sweet Jesus. Look buddy, if you don't do it soon, I might be forced to take action here.'_

The elevator came to a stop at the basement, the loud ding echoing into the hall in front of us and the doors slowly sliding apart, revealing our secret lair. Scully walked ahead of me and began digging in her purse for the key to our office. I slowly stepped out of the elevator and that's when it hit me- hard. The only light we had in the basement hit her at all the right angles. She looked like a goddess. Her skirt and business jacket hugged every curve in the right spots and her hair glowed a bit darker than normal.

_'The ass awaits your firm grip.'_

_'Stop that!'_

_'Kiss her!'_

_'He has already.'_

_'Do it again. You know she liked it. What are you waiting for?'_

_'What if someone sees?'_

_'Oh yeah. Look at all these agents around. It's so crowded. I might die. How are we ever going to fit inside the office?' The_ evil one scanned Scully's body from head to toe as she messed with the door's lock. _'Hell's bells.'_

_'You are going to get him in trouble.'_

_'Don't make me take off this towel. DO IT! GO IN FOR THE KILL!'_

_'Would you stop talking about her like she is some kind of animal? She is a wonderful female-'_

_'With an incredible ass.'_

_'With amazing genetics,'_ the angel-like one corrected.

Then that's when I heard someone calling my name. My eyes were fixed on my partner's face, but I had no idea she was the one speaking to me. I was so fascinated by her lips- the way they moved and how they curved to form each word perfectly in the Scully voice that I adore. Her hand waving in front of my face is what got my attention, though.

"Mulder? You commin'?"

_'Like hell he is, Red. Get ready!'_

_'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'_

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." I followed her into the office, walking dangerously close behind her. I loved this. She smelt so wonderful. I just wanted to reach out and touch her. See, I always had this fantasy about me just walking right into our office and kissing the life out of Scully. If everything went as planned, she would be totally surprised and I would be totally aroused. But see, I hadn't even kissed her yet and I found already feel my pants begin to tighten. I hated being a guy sometimes. Women get to flaunt theirs. Men have to hide every erection they get. It's not fair, if you ask me.

Then something in me just... snapped.

That's when I took an aggressive step forward and came up close behind her. I saw her tense at the close contact but I didn't give her any time to move away from me. I planted my hands on her hips and spun her around, all while backing her up into the file cabinet. My lips found hers in an instant and just as quickly as I had kissed her, her hands had found the back of my neck. Her lips were so soft against mine, I had to moan. Her back collided with the cold metal and she arched into my chest. God, I loved this woman.

When I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip, I thought my knees had given out. She tasted sweet; like coffee and non fat tofutti rice dreamsicle. The tiny sounds she made from the back of her throat every time I squeezed her hip aroused me even more. I found myself pressing my hips into hers, wanting nothing more than to just raise up that black skirt of hers and hold her in my waiting arms. So... I did. I slowly tightened my grip around her waist, letting her adjust to the new position. As I lifted her from the floor, her feet slipped out from her heels. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

When she pulled back, she hit the back of her head against the file cabinet, but she didn't flinch. She didn't move a muscle. She stayed in my arms, breathing heavily with cloudy eyes and swollen lips.

_'You still haven't grabbed it, dude. Grab the ass of sweetness!'_

So I did.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner," she whispered.

Smirk.

**A/N: See what I come up with when I'm bored? LOL!**


End file.
